Dude, where's my broom?
by Teraki WuFang
Summary: Casey Juggle, Harry Potter, & Draco Malfoy in TreasureWaggerSchool of magic....


Warnings: I don't own them, I wanna own Casey; she's a cutie. This fic contains god knows what and is rated for mature readers. Flames will be ignored. (Flamers Suck Ass!) On with the fic.  
  
Dude, Where's my Broom? -Teraki WuFang  
  
Draco kissed him harder as they rocked together in the large bed. "Oh Merlin!" Harry gasped as he thrust into and held down in the most exciting ways. "Draco." He purred beneath the rumble of his throat and heavy breathing. The blond was too far gone concentrating on the intense ecstasy he was engulfed in. There was a gasp from the door way and they paused. "You are so busted!"  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-One:-:-:-Week:-:-:-:Ago-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
"In light of resent events." Dumbledore spoke in his soft wary voice; he was indeed too old for dealing with juvenile wizards like the two boys setting across his desk. "The punishment for turning each other into liquid is immediate expulsion, but in this particular.case." he mumbled, looking over the clear rims of his glasses. "You will be transferring schools for the rest of this year." Draco's jaw dropped as he shot up form his chair. "My father won't allow that!" Dumbledore drummed his fingers and eyed the bleached blond. "Your father was the one that suggested it, young Malfoy." Harry grabbed the boy's robe and yanked him back into his chair. "Sit down you melancholy menace!" Draco shot him a glare and was about to speak when Dumbledore rose a hand to his temple and sighed. "If you two do not agree to go, I will have no choice but to expel you." Draco frowned in his stubborn way but remained silent. Harry mirrored his frown and was dreading the move.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------^.~  
  
It was two past midnight when they arrived at the Treasure-Wagger's Dock, Harry smiled as he was about to step off the boat when he was shoved ahead by Draco. "Hurry up you impaired arse!" He snapped as he staggered down the dock following a pure-blood Slytherin girl named Casey Juggle. "Hurry up Potty!" She called back; clutching her lucky broom. Harry glared at the back of Draco's head while they caught up to her. Off, in the distance TreasureWagger awaited the arrival of the boys.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------^.~  
  
They ended up sharing a room and a bed. The walls moved like an ocean and the floor felt like sand; American guest room, go figure. Draco took the left and Harry had the right. Both glared at each other as Casey lift them alone. "Why am I not surprised?" the green eyed male thought out loud. "You may not be, but I defiantly am!" The sky eyed blond snapped while changing his clothing. Harry found himself watching and admiration the other's body; light but defined. ".Do you mind, you homely homosexual?" Harry blushed and rolled his eyes. "Oh please Malfoy, you're attractive as a dead ferret in a pile of shit." Draco blushed this time and glared. "Leave the ferret joke's in your empty little head Potter." They lay there; side by side in the dark room of the school.  
  
It was late in the night when Draco awoke to something cuddled up behind him. He turned and clamped his lips together as he witnessed the fatal attraction of the other boy's unconscious intimacy. Harry mumbled in his sleep as the blonds arm was nudged up and he complied by placing that arm over him, pulling the scarred one closer. Confused at the emotions stirring deep within; Draco slyed and aloud himself the simple pleasure of the others weakness.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------^.~  
  
It was a mutual groan as both boy awoke; Harry in Draco's arms and Draco holding him without refrain. Both blushed; realizing that they weren't the only things awake. "Shit." Harry mumbled and bit his lip. Draco smirked evilly. "Yeah." He noticed that the green eyed boy wasn't in a hurry to move so he leaned closer, his teeth smiling cat like. "I think you're a fruit cup Harry Potter." Harry scoffed and pushed him away. "Bugger off Malfoy." The other laughed and relaxed while watching the flustered boy run about the room; finding his barrens and clothing. "Potter, you're a case."  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:Present-:-:-:-:Day-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Casey pointed a long finger at the engaged boys. "You are so busted!" Both boy's blushed and tried to cover themselves. "Casey! Get out!" The girl nodded eagerly and slammed the door. Draco looked down into Green wary eyes. "So I guess we can trust her right?" Harry smiled. "I hope so, but let's not think about that right now-" he said; lifting his body to meet Draco's heat. The blond groaned and hung his head; forehead in the nook of Harry's neck. "Ok, we'll finish, and then deal with her."  
  
(Outside the room)  
Casey giggled and sighed. "Dude, where's my broom?" And so the journey began. 


End file.
